


Art: Spiced Mochaccino || Мокко с пряностями

by Helga_Mareritt



Series: Кофейня «Роза сэльбу» || Selburose Coffee House [4]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Copic Markers, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Romance, Slice of Life, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Первая попытка выложить картинку самостоятельно, надеюсь, масштабирование и выравнивание по центру не поломалось и будет работать)First time I post an image by myself so I hope that I did it right. =)
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Series: Кофейня «Роза сэльбу» || Selburose Coffee House [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Art: Spiced Mochaccino || Мокко с пряностями

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lios_Alfary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/gifts).



> Первая попытка выложить картинку самостоятельно, надеюсь, масштабирование и выравнивание по центру не поломалось и будет работать)
> 
> First time I post an image by myself so I hope that I did it right. =)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f0/c0/hpFCciXV_o.png)


End file.
